


And Our Souls, They Blend

by twilightstargazer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Just a lot of sex okay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, clarke has a total kink for bellamy driving the rover, rover sex actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstargazer/pseuds/twilightstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Are you sure about this?’ he asks, hand petting down her side in what’s supposed to be a soothing motion but instead sends a new wave of heat through Clarke.</p><p>This is what has been building for a very long time, and ever since she sat next to him while he drove this damn rover the first time, it’s only been heightened, to the very point where her underwear gets positively drenched the moment he sits in the driver’s seat. She hopes he doesn’t notice her clenching her thighs together as she nods. ‘Very,’ she reassures him and this time when she pulls him close he follows easily.</p><p>or, there's just something about Bellamy driving that Clarke found fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Our Souls, They Blend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in one sitting after seeing the promo even though I have my first exam in four days what the fuck am I doing with my life  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The rain was coming down even harder now, white sheets of it pounding into the metal panelling of the rover and making it hard to see, even with the headlamps on. The rhythmic drumming of it drowned out all other sounds, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts as she unzipped her jacket.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bellamy, glaring out the windshield. Even with the wipers, everything was still a blur of green and grey outside and on more than one occasion he had to swerve suddenly to avoid a tree that they couldn’t see.

It was becoming harder and harder to look away from him, and she was starting to regret to sitting next to him when it was just the two of them alone in the rover.

There was just something about Bellamy driving that Clarke found fascinating. Maybe it was the way he held the steering wheel, tight enough that it threw the vein in his arm in sharp relief and made her wonder what his grip would feel like under her skin. Or maybe it was the humid air in the compartment, which already made him loose the jacket, and his hair has started to stick to his temple, mussed up, and she would wonder if she could make it even messier. Sometimes one of his hands would dart up to push his hair away from his face, but the wayward curls would flop back down again moments later and she just wanted to wrap them around her fingers and _tug_.

The rover violently jerks again as he narrowly avoiding colliding with a tree stump and his jaw clenches.

She licks her lips and squirms in her seat.

It takes them having two more close calls before she finally says, ‘Maybe we should stop for a while. At least until the rain clears up.’

Bellamy glances over at her, hand flexing on the wheel, and she feels a wave of heat wash across her body, all the way from the top of her head to the tips of toes. She just barely manages to repress a shiver.

‘Yeah, alright,’ he agrees, slowing down and pulling to the side. Thunder cracks through the sky and Clarke jumps at the sudden sound. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Bellamy, who glances back at her, tongue darting out to wet his lips. ‘You okay?’

‘Fine,’ she replies, voice gone high. He watches her for a moment longer, brows scrunched together, before turning away. If possible, the rain starts to come down even harder. It helps drown out her heartbeat in her ears and quiet the thoughts bouncing around in her head.

She’s dimly aware of Bellamy radioing back at camp to tell them that they’ve been held back because of bad weather, but it feels like an out of body experience, something that she’s viewing from someone else’s eyes and the only thing she can focus on is Bellamy.

This isn’t something she does often; let her eyes wander over his form. They usually have much more pressing things for her to do than take in the hard line of his jaw or the constellation of freckles on his left cheek that looks like Perseus, for her to wonder what it would be like to draw him, if she could ever manage to capture all that was Bellamy Blake with just charcoal and paper.

Now though, her gaze roams freely, taking in the hard lines that make up his chest, the curve of his cheekbones, high and sharp with thick lashes that fan against it when he blinks. The muscles under his t shirt bunch and flex when he stretches his arm out to rest against the steering wheel, fingers tapping out an impatient rhythm that’s all but drowned out by the fat droplets hammering down on the rover. She’s struck with the sudden desire to feel those fingers in her mouth, the solid weight of them pressing down on her tongue.

‘...sure you’re okay?’ he asks again, and she jumps, not realising that she’s been caught. ‘You look a bit out of it.’

Heat floods her cheeks, staining them pink and Clarke can only meet his questioning stare for a second before looking away. Again she shifts in her seat, trying to ignore the growing warmth in her belly. ‘Yeah, it’s just hot,’ she replies a beat later, beginning to scoop her hair up from where it’s began to stick to her neck.

The thin strip of leather she uses to tie it together slips off her lap, and before she can react, Bellamy has already leant forward and grabbed it off the ground for her. His hair brushes against her calf, and can feel it, even through the worn denim of her jeans. A hiss escapes her lips and his eyes snap up to hers.

They’re stuck in a weird sort of limbo, his eyes boring into hers and she defiantly stares back, ignoring the growing flush under her skin. Then he licks his lips and she can’t help it when her eyes drop to his mouth.

Understanding blooms in his eyes when she looks back up and he seems to be fighting a smirk.

He leans closer yet and she can feel his breath fan across her face when he speaks. ‘Are you sure that’s the only reason?’

He pulls back and Clarke follows, leaning into his space and worrying at her bottom lip. His gaze feels like a hand, tracing the line of her throat, the sweat soaked neckline of her t shirt, and lingering a second longer on the swell of her breasts hidden behind the soft material. Slowly, he raises his hand and gently pries her lip from between her teeth, delicately tracing it with his fingers after.

She exhales shakily and feels his fingers falter at the corner of her mouth. When he looks back at her, his gaze is heavy and full of want.

They collide together in a tangle of lips and teeth. His hand immediately goes to her hair, weaving itself amongst the blonde strands, while her thumb finds the cluster of freckles under his jaw and rubs circles into it. His mouth is hot and wet under hers, kissing her hard. She tugs his bottom lip into her mouth and Bellamy whines, breathy and low in the back of his throat as his hand clenches against its spot on her hip. It’s not comfortable the slightest; he hits his elbow on the dash and the gearshift is poking her uncomfortably in the stomach, but they still don’t part, not until they’re both light headed from lack of air.

When they do, she looks over and finds him breathing deeply, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and cherry red with a delectable flush only just making itself known beneath his tanned skin. A shiver of want courses through her and that makes his eyes get even darker, if possible.

‘The back,’ she tells him, voice hoarse. She doesn’t wait for him to reply, instead wiggling herself in between the front seats and tumbling into the back of the rover. It’s much roomier back there than the front, though still not enough to spread out comfortably. Her back is pressed against the seat with her legs bent awkwardly in front her, but at this point she doesn’t care. She just has one thing on her mind.

Bellamy is quick to follow, and she impatiently tugs at his shoulders until he falls forward, head pillowed by her chest. He takes the opportunity to press a smacking kiss at her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt and she exhales shakily, clutching at his hair and dragging him back up to kiss her.

He ducks his head though and pulls back just far enough for her to see the seriousness in his eyes. ‘Are you sure about this?’ he asks, hand petting down her side in what’s supposed to be a soothing motion but instead sends a new wave of heat through Clarke.

 _This_ is what has been building for a very long time, and ever since she sat next to him while he drove this damn rover the first time, it’s only been heightened, to the very point where her underwear gets positively drenched the moment he sits in the driver’s seat. She hopes he doesn’t notice her clenching her thighs together as she nods. ‘Very,’ she reassures him and this time when she pulls him close he follows easily.

This kiss is wet and slow, and she savours the hard press of his mouth on hers, feeling as though his solid weight and warmth above her body as he crowds into her is the only thing keeping her from floating up into the sky. His hand cradles her jaw as though she’s something precious to behold, and she can’t help but arching her back when he finally licks the seam of her lips.

She opens her mouth under him, letting his tongue slip in against hers, and breathes out a moan. Her hands scramble to find the hem of his shirt, and she tugs on it until he leans back and pulls it off. Golden skin glistens with the faint sheen of sweat and Bellamy smirks when he catches her looking before crawling up the length of her body.

‘You’re turn,’ he murmurs, nosing the collar of her shirt out the way so he’s free to scrape his teeth against her collarbone. Her responding whine goes straight to his dick, and he feels his pants begin to tighten. He does it again and Clarke tugs hard on his hair to pull him off.

She wriggles back a bit more to put some space in between them and then pulls off her shirt in one fluid movement. Bellamy makes an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and follows her, pressing her against the bench as he covers her mouth once again.

His teeth tug roughly on her bottom lip while his hand drops to her chest, tracing the worn band of her Ark issued bra and kneading her breasts. One of her hands trails down his shoulders, fingertips pressing into hard muscle before scratching his nipple with blunt nails. He groans and drops his head, burying it in the crook of her neck so she can feel each shaky breath against her skin. The copper disk is smooth and flat under her fingers, but it doesn’t take her long to work it up in to a stiff peak, and Bellamy grunts when she leans forward to capture its twin between her lips.

‘Fuck,’ he breathes, pulling her off and crowding against her. He steals a quick kiss, hard and bruising before mouthing down her neck. He nips at her pulse point, running his tongue over it to soothe the slight sting before he does it again, though not hard enough to leave a mark. Teeth scratch against her collarbone once more, and he licks the salt off her skin before he finally drags his mouth to her breasts, straining against the fraying cups of her bra.

The bra stays on, but Bellamy makes sure to cover every inch of her chest with his mouth and hands. He bites the flesh that threatens to spill over, sucking a deep red mark into her skin, and the tinge of pain has her throwing her head back and moaning. When she can no longer take his teasing, she yanks him up by his hair, and Bellamy follows with a low groan that causes her clit to throb.

She kisses him hungrily, and he pulls her close, rearranging her until she’s sitting in his lap. He slows down the furore of her kisses until they seem to just seamlessly slide into one another, leaving her melting into him. A hand dances down the side of her ribcage and rests on her hip, tracing the lip of her jeans. He pulls back just far enough to giving her a questioning glance and when she nods, he undoes the snap and Clarke slumps back.

‘You’re wet,’ he comments when his hand finally slides into her underwear, a tinge of surprise colouring his voice. He swipes a curious finger through her folds and Clarke shudders in his arms, a breathless whine leaving her lips. She can’t even begin to feel embarrassed, not when his hand his cupping her, hot and rough against her bare skin, and she can’t sense anything but Bellamy all around her.

His finger lightly traces the area around her clit, plucking a sweet kiss from her lips when she whimpers. ‘How long have you been thinking about this, Clarke?’ he asks, drawing a finger up her slit. He grins boyishly when whimpers, tilting her hip to get the blessed pressure she craves.

‘A- a while,’ she breathes, throwing her head back. He playfully nips at the exposed column of her neck.

He hums in response, slowly circling her clit with his pointer finger before moving back to her entrance, teasing her by just barely dipping his fingers inside. ‘Were you thinking about this while I was driving?’ he asks delightedly, voice dropping a few octaves, ‘Is that why you were so distracted?’

Colour rushes to her cheeks and she ducks her head to avoid looking at him. Bellamy chuckles, and presses a soft kiss to her hair. ‘Come on, babe,’ he coaxes her, ‘I’m dying to know.’ His free hand pets up and down her spine while he thumbs her clit, a soft feather light touch that does nothing to give her the reprieve she’s looking for. She whines plaintively and he nudges her head back up so he can kiss her again. ‘Were you thinking about my fingers, Clarke?’ he murmurs against her cheek, easily sliding a single digit into her.

She gasps, and tries to grind down on his hand, but can’t, not with the way Bellamy is holding her steady against him. ‘Yes,’ she breathes, ‘Yes, I was thinking of your fingers.’ Her irises have been reduced to just a thin ring of blue around black. She shifts again, hissing when his thumb bumps into clit. ‘Your mouth,’ she continues, tuning her head blindly to kiss him. He obliges, and groans when she nips at his mouth before pulling away. Her hand which was previously tangled in his hair drops between them. ‘Your cock,’ she says slyly, giving the aforementioned part a squeeze.

‘Fuck,’ he groans, pressing his forehead against hers, ‘Fuck, babe.’ He gives her another bruising kiss before pulling his hand from within her pants. Clarke whines at the loss of contact and grinds down in his lap, which sends them both swearing. The hand on her hip clenches, the pads of his fingers digging into her skin. ‘Christ,’ he laughs, a little breathlessly. He kisses her again, seeming as though he can’t ever get enough of it. ‘Get on the bench,’ he tells her, lifting her off him so she could scrambling onto the hard, metal bench of the rover.

‘Bellamy,’ she whines again, pouting despite herself. ‘Come on.’

He grins at her, pecking her briefly before roughly pulling of her jeans. His eyes get even more intense when he notices the wet spot on her underwear, right at eye level. ‘Relax, Clarke,’ he says, before kneeling between the vee of her thighs. His nose skims across the smooth skin, pausing briefly to drop a kiss in the crease where her leg meets her hip and her breath catches. ‘Just relax. I promise I'm going to take care of you.’ His voice is low and rumbles through his chest, almost lost in the harsh pounding of the rain, but she catches on nonetheless as he purposefully grazes the elastic wrapped around her hips, and her cunt clenches in anticipation when she sees him lean in, eyes never straying from hers.

He kisses her softly through the flimsy fabric of her underwear and Clarke forgets how to breathe. He continues doing that, peppering her mound with soft kisses, not once breaking his gaze from her. She can feel her panties getting wetter each time he lays a kiss, and when his nose bumps against her clit, her breath hitches, hand falling to his head. Bellamy opens his mouth, lets his tongue flick out, curling around her clit through the fabric, and just when she thinks she’s about to go _crazy_ if he doesn’t do something soon, he closes his mouth around her and _sucks_.

Hard.

She keens loudly and her eyes flutter shut as she pulls his head closer. He resists though, instead sitting back on his haunches and smirking up at her.

‘Bellamy,’ she gasps, muscles quivering. Sweat is gathering across her forehead but she doesn’t care, doesn’t care about the veritable monsoon outside trapping them for who knows how long, doesn’t care about anything except getting his mouth back on her this instant, preferably without her underwear in the way.

From the way his shit eating grin widens, she figures he realises exactly what’s going through her head right now and plans on doing not a damn thing until he feels like it. She glares at him and moves her hand to take care of things herself, but he catches it, holding her wrist loosely and cocking an eyebrow at her.

Clarke leans her head back and whimpers. ‘Bellamy, please,’ she says, desperate, ‘Please, I need- I need- just come back _here_.’

‘Hmm, I don’t know Clarke,’ he says, still grinning at her, ‘I’m perfectly fine where I am right now.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ she says, breath hitching on something akin to a sob, and his eyes darken. ‘Please, I need _you_.’

He licks his lips and curls a hand around the band of her underwear. “Well,’ he starts, pulling it down her legs slowly and exposing her, pink and shining. ‘Since you asked so nicely.’

He licks a fat stripe up her slit before she can say anything else, and she squeaks, hands darting back into his hair. Her legs try to close around his head, and Bellamy grins up at her, spreading her apart. She’d already been positively dripping by the time he finally got his mouth on her, swollen and wanting, so it’s not going to take long before he’s dragging her over the edge.

Still though, Bellamy tries his best to draw it out, curling his tongue inside her, nuzzling his nose against her clit. She guides his head with one hand while the other palms her breast through the worn fabric of her bra. When he looks up again, his eyes zero in on her hand, and Clarke tweaks her nipple for both of their pleasure. A groan rumbles out of his throat and he redoubles his efforts.

His eyes get even darker is possible as he stares at her hand, and he squeezes her thigh when he says, in awe, 'Jesus, Clarke.'

He licks into her again, spearing her with his tongue before shifting to take her clit in his mouth. He sucks on the hardened bud gently, letting his teeth graze over it and his tongue flicks it from side to side until she keens loudly. She can feel the tightening building in her stomach, and just when she thinks it’s about to tip over the edge, he backs off, going back to licking her softly. He does it several times, bringing her near the edge before backing off, like a wave, never fully letting her crest.

By the time she finally comes, her muscles are shaking and there’s a sheen of sweat coating he entire body. Bellamy lets her pull his face closer and nuzzles into her warmth. She’s moaning loudly, hips canting up against his face, and he lets her, sucking lightly at her outer lips until she throws a leg over his shoulder, pressing him forward with her foot. He sucks her clit into her mouth again, and this time she grinds against his face, once, twice, and then she’s coming, ecstasy locking her body in place and his name falling off her lips like a prayer.

He brings her down with little kitten licks until she weakly pushes him off and slides back down into his lap, feeling as though her limbs have been reduced to jelly. The kiss is sloppy and messy, and Clarke takes it upon herself to lick her taste out of his mouth, moaning every time her tongue flicks against his. When she shifts in his lap, it brings her centre pressed right against the bulge in his pants, and Bellamy can’t help but groan and thrust up a little into her.

Clarke catches his reaction and grins.

‘I promise to take good care of you,’ she echoes, hands already undoing his belt and he knocks his head against the metal panelling.

‘Fuck yes,’ he groans, helping her sit back on his thighs so they could push his pants and boxers down. His cock springs free, slapping up against his stomach with precum already beading at the head. She locks her gaze with his, watching him as she finally wraps her hand around his length.

His responding moan is one of the sweetest things she’s ever heard and Clarke can’t help but push herself up to kiss him. He’s hot and firm in her hand, like velvet over steel, and she pumps him slowly, as best as she could in the odd angle. Bellamy doesn’t seem to mind, head tipped back and a steady stream of swears falling from his lips, flushed beneath his freckles as she strokes him. She brushes her thumb over the head, and catches the fluid gathering there, bringing her thumb up to her mouth on a whim.

Their moans bounce off the rover walls, Bellamy watching her with blatant lust as she sucks on her thumb, licking off the salt of him. He’s dark and earthy, and the taste makes her moan again. She feels his hand spasm against her back.

‘God Clarke,’ he says, looking up at her in wonder, ‘You have no idea how hot you are right now babe. Fucking gorgeous.’

She grins at him and drops her hand back down to give him a firm tug. ‘Relax Bellamy,’ she tells him, grin widening when she sees the way his jaw has locked in place. She leans over and sinks her teeth into the tendon of his neck. ‘I said I was going to take care of you, didn't I?’

She drops her hand from him and he whines, eyes flickering open. Clarke ignores him in favour of shimmying further down and spreading his legs. It’s a little tricky to push his pants down further, but she manages and when Bellamy finally catches onto her, his head thumps dully against the panel and he tangles a hand in her hair. He swears unintelligibly, watching her through half lidded eyes as she leans forward and licks his cock from base to tip.

‘ _Fuck_.’

His answering groan is obscene, and she feels the tingling of arousal setting in under her skin once more. Clarke squeezes his dick, hand working the base while she swirls her tongue around the top of it before tracing the vein on the underside. Slowly, she takes him in her mouth, feeling his cock heavy and hot on her tongue.

Bellamy keeps a hand in her hair, tugging gently and fuck, she hasn’t realised that that’s a turn on for her, but it is and has her moaning around him. He jerks up into her at that, his dick hitting the back of her throat and she pulls back, coughing a little. She hears him above her, apologising through his pants, but she just squeezes his thigh and leans forward again, savouring his taste on her tongue.

Her head bobs up and down at his pace, the hand tangled in her hair guiding her, and she can tell that he’s trying his best not to thrust up in her mouth, if the tenseness in his thighs is anything to go by. Still though, she smirks around his cock and tries harder to get him to lose control. She sucks harder, and tries taking him deeper, but it’s only when she flicks her tongue against the top, licking his slit with her eyes on his, does he swear, pulling her up.

A breathy whine escapes her lips, but she’s quickly subdued when he pulls her forward, hand still tangled in her hair and kisses her, hot and dirty. This is how she always pictured Bellamy kissing her, demanding and hard, stroking her cheek as he settles her properly in his lap. His cock bobs between them, and she goes for it again, but he catches her hand, linking their fingers together.

‘Later,’ he promises, voice sounding totally wrecked, and he squeezes her hand. ‘Later. Right now I want you.’

Her thighs clench automatically at his words, and Clarke leans forward, brushing her lips against his. ‘I’m holding you to that,’ she tells him, and immediately pictures sucking him off while he’s driving. The thought alone causes her to moan, and she nuzzles his cheek before pulling back just slightly to unclasp her bra.

He swears when he sees her exposed breasts, cupping them together and giving them a good squeeze. Bellamy immediately ducks his head and sucks one nipple in his mouth, flickering his tongue over it while he tweaks the other with his fingers.

‘Look at you, Clarke,’ he sighs against her breast. He nips it gently before worrying a bruise onto the side. ‘So fucking perfect.’

She exhales sharply and then leans forward to grab his earlobe between her teeth. ‘Then fuck me already,’ she tells him, voice hoarse and dripping with want.

He chuckles and she can feel the vibrations from it course through her own body. ‘Bossy,’ he says, kissing her quickly before rearranging her legs so that she’s straddling him. She can feel his cock, hard and hot, against her ass, and she grinds down on it causing Bellamy to swear. He strokes the skin from behind her knee all the way up her back, almost possessively and pulling her flush to him. She shivers and he sinks blunt teeth into her shoulders as his hands drop to her ass.

His hands land heavily on the rotund flesh, stroking the fire inside her even higher. He kneads each cheek, fingers digging into her skin, until Clarke is left whimpering against his neck, an ache between her legs that only he can soothe.

‘You good?’ he asks, still mouthing against her breasts. He flicks his tongue over a pebbled peak and she sighs shakily, feeling it go straight to her cunt.

‘Yes,’ she breathes, tangling her hands in thick, dark curls and dragging him up from his chest. She kisses him hard, and rocks down on his lap. ‘Come on Bellamy.’

His hand clenches her hip, and when she looks up, she sees Bellamy staring right at her with a heat in his eyes that sends a shiver of anticipation bolting through her. He kisses her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he helps her up so that Clarke now kneels above him. His hands settle on her hips, and slowly she sinks down on top of him, sighing in relief.

Bellamy breaks the kiss once he’s bottomed out inside her, and his eyes flicker down to where they’re joined together. She swivels her hips experimentally and he just groans, letting his head fall back.

It takes her a moment or two to find which rhythm works for her, grinding down in his lap while he rubs circles into her hipbone and feeling her orgasm build slowly in the pits of her stomach. He keeps up a steady stream of dirty talk while letting her fuck herself on his dick, and combined with the hand pulling on her hair, Clarke can feel the slickness dripping down her thighs.

But then Bellamy shifts and his cock hits that spot deep inside her, and she gasps, clutching at his shoulders while her cunt clenches around his cock. They both swear and he scrambles up to do it again.

‘Right there,’ she gasps, pulling her legs under her and sliding up until he’s almost all the way out, before dropping back down. It sends another zing through her, and she feels it tingling all the way to her fingers and toes.

The hands on her hips twitches. ‘You like that?’ he asks, helping her up again. This time when she drops back down Bellamy fucks up into her, holding her steady and grinding her clit against his pubic bone, and Clarke swears she's back up in space, seeing stars. ‘How does that feel babe? Does it feel good? Do you want more?’

She nods her head furiously and slams her mouth against his. ‘Yes,’ she moans against his lips, ‘Yes Bellamy, please.’

Her breasts sway in his face as she rides him, and he takes the opportunity to suck one nipple into his mouth while his hand kneads the other. It feels like there’s an invisible chord from her breast to her clit and every time he sucks on it, or pinches it between his fingers, Clarke clenches around him, grind her clit against him.

The nipple pops out of his mouth, stiff and peaked, glistening with spit. ‘Amazing,’ he rasps, looking up, eyes dark, ‘You have no idea how hot you look right now, Clarke. I could watch you do this all day.’ He rocks into her and she drops her head back, her own hand coming up to play with her abandoned breast. Bellamy moans and it sends a thrill through her, and she rocks down even harder. ‘You’re a fucking goddess.’

Clarke whimpers, feeling her release building deep within. He sits up straight, smoothening a hand down her side before banding it around her back. He thrusts up into her, hard, and she feels her nipples catch against his skin, his chest, as he pulls her closer.

‘Bellamy,’ she moans, rolling against him. ‘I need-.’ Her breath catches and she can’t get the rest of the sentence out, overcome with far too much pleasure to be able to formulate any words.

‘Yeah? I know, I know. You're close, I can feel you,’ he says, pulling on her hair to expose her neck, and she groans, eyebrows furrowing together and bottom lip pulled between her teeth. ‘What do you want, Clarke? Tell me. Whatever it is, I’ll give that to you,’ he pants into her neck.

Her muscles clench together at his words, and she takes a moment to savour the stretch of him inside her, slowing their movements for a second so she could gather her bearings. ‘My clit,’ she breathes at last, raking a hand through his hair, his responding sigh sending a zing through her. ‘Touch my- ahh- clit.’

He presses a quick kiss to the hollow of her throat before wriggling his hand between them. She jerks at the first touch of him on her clit, but soon she’s whimpering, rocking down even harder. ‘I got you,’ he grunts, thrusting up into her a bit as she grinds down. He flashes her a grin that’s both feral and pleased all at once. ‘See? Relax, Clarke.’ He kisses her cheek, down her jaw, worries her earlobe between his teeth and Clarke feels like she's flying. ‘Good, right?’

His thumb bears down on her, rubbing her clit with tight little circles and she can’t do anything to stop the desperate sounds from falling out her mouth, a litany of _please_ and _yes_ and _Bellamy_. His free hand drops from her hair and braces itself behind him, making it easier for him to push up even deeper inside her, meeting her thrust for thrust and hitting that sweet spot that has her shaking in his arms. Clarke keens loudly and leans forward, burying her face into his neck, and losing all sense of rhythm,

Bellamy catches on quick enough, and he presses a chaste kiss to her temple, quite at odds with the rough way they’re fucking each other. ‘Come on, Clarke,' he says, voice rough in way that sends frissons down her spine.

He continues coaxing her to the edge, continues rubbing his fingers against her clit, continues to thrust into her at random and the combination of it all has her quivering and she can feels her release, right there on the periphery, so close she can almost taste it. She whimpers into his neck and wraps her arms around his shoulder to steady herself as she grind down hard on his dick, and then she’s coming.

Wave after wave of pleasure courses through her, and she whines, breathy and high pitched as she spasms around him, unable to hear anything besides Bellamy, not even the storm thundering outside. Her clit throbs and he eases up, drops his head on to hers and lets her ride it out. She can feel it, like fire, coursing through her veins as her thrusts slow until she’s just grinding her hips into his, slow and deep.

Her heartbeat roars in her ears, and just over it she can hear Bellamy, muttering all sorts of things- _gorgeous, beautiful, amazing_ \- and petting up her spine as she sags against him, breathing deeply.

Clarke looks up at him from the crook of her neck and she finds her lips stretching into a lazy grin. He still has his arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest, and Bellamy drops a kiss to her nose, causing her to scrunch it up

‘Good?’ he rumbles, still petting up and down her back as she finally sits up. She loops an arm around his neck and draws him down for a sweet kiss. She can still feel him inside her, filling her up deep inside, and she swivels her hips making him groan.

‘Great,’ she sighs, bracing her arms on his chest to roll her buddy more fully. Bellamy’s breath hitches and she grins. ‘You’re turn now, come on Bell.’ She grinds down on his lap again, feeling his dick twitch inside her when she leans forward to drag her teeth across the shell of his ear. ‘Let me make you come.’

He catches her mouth and kisses her, filthy and wet as he fucks up inside her again, deep and hard. ‘Fuck Clarke,’ he breathes into her mouth, one hand cupping her cheek while the other traces the dimples in her back. 

She hums appreciatively, almost glowing at the praise and cards a hand through his hair again. It only takes him half a dozen more thrusts before his hands tighten on her hips, hauling her against his sweat soaked chest. The tips of his fingers dig into her skin, and there’s no doubt in her mind that they’re going to leave a bruise, and the thought has her fluttering feebly around him as he pulses, hot and deep within her. He shudders through his release, groaning in her ear, and sags backwards against the cool metal of the rover as he tries to catch his breath.

Clarke trails her fingers up her arms, tangling them briefly in his hair when Bellamy leans over and presses a smacking kiss to her cheek. The rain has eased up considerably, the deafening shower slowing to just a soft patter on the roof, but the two of them make no attempts to move, not even to clean up. The air inside the rover is ten times hotter than it was before and heavy with the smell of sex.

She giggles, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest, right above his heart, and he threads a hand through her hair. A sudden burst of fondness threatens to crack open her chest, light and all consuming in way that she can feel down to the tips of her toes, and she nuzzles against him.

‘I should drive the rover more often,’ he sighs, rubbing his nose against the crown of her head and curling his hand around her waist.

Clarke flushes and nips lightly at his skin. ‘It’s more to do with you than the rover,’ she says, tracing a scar on his abdomen.

He squeezes her stomach lightly and tilts her chin up so she could see the sappy grin on his face. ‘Good to know,’ he replies softly, before ducking his head and capturing her lips once more in a soft kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, considering the long awaited hug is TONIGHT, you're all welcome to come scream with me on [tumblr](http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
